


Не так, как в порно

by Pakula



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:09:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23464456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pakula/pseuds/Pakula
Summary: Первый раз Лиама проходит не так, как он ожидал.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Kudos: 10





	Не так, как в порно

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [not like in porn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13897770) by [nicotinedaydream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicotinedaydream/pseuds/nicotinedaydream). 



> Спасибо nicotinedaydream за текст (и за разрешение) и за способность уместить многое в малом <3
> 
> Переведено в рамках ЗФБ-2020 для команды WTF Teenwolf 2020

— В свою защиту скажу: я думал, что все пройдет гораздо более гладко, — сквозь зубы выдавил Лиам.

Тео громко рассмеялся:

— О, правда? Ты так думал?

Лиам зарычал, дернув бедрами, когда Тео скользнул внутрь еще на дюйм. Его мышцы горели, волосы прилипли к лицу, а член даже не затвердел. Совсем.

— По крайней мере, в порно пассив кончает, — огрызнулся он, вздрагивая, когда Тео потер его не так и не в том месте.

Тео оскорбительно усмехнулся:

— Порно — одна большая ложь, Лиам. Посмотри на нас. Я внутри тебя, а ты жалуешься? Вот это настоящий, закулисный взгляд на первый раз.

— Что ж, сейчас за кулисами ты, и ничего не происходит, — проворчал Лиам.

Видимо, Тео воспринял шутку всерьез, потому что в следующее мгновение Лиам увидел звезды.

— Аргх, Тео, блядь! — зажмурившись, простонал он.

— Что ты там говорил? — хвастливо поинтересовался Тео, и это ничего, Лиам просто заткнется и будет наслаждаться потерей девственности.

У него будет полно времени, чтобы вернуться к этому разговору.

Если порно и научило его чему-то полезному, так это тому, что вторые заходы бывают даже лучше первых.


End file.
